ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Space shuttle
Space shuttle is a term referring to the 20th and 21st century space vehicle operated from Earth. The program was begun by the National Aeronautics and Space Administration of the United States of America. It was also an informal identifier for certain Federation shuttlecraft. ( ) ''Enterprise'' type 's drawing of Orbiter 101]] The ''Enterprise'' (OV-101) was the prototype orbiter for the space shuttle system. The launch system used by the first vessels constructed of this model consisted of an orbiter vehicle, an external liftoff tank, and two rocket boosters. ( ) Admiral Maxwell Forrest kept a model of a space shuttle in his office on Earth. ( ) After Jonathan Archer restored a damaged timeline, a space shuttle lifting off could be seen in the time stream as the timeline realigned itself. ( ) A sketch depicting an overhead view of a space shuttle was contained in the library computer aboard the in 2254. ( remastered) List of orbiters NASA's first series of orbiters have been honored by having several future starships named for them. (listed in order shuttles became operational) * ''Enterprise'' (OV-101) - [[Enterprise history|Starships Enterprise]] * Columbia'' (OV-102)' - [[Columbia (disambiguation)|Starships ''Columbia]] :The astronauts selected for the STS-107 mission were Husband, McCool, Brown, Chawla, Anderson, Clark, and Ramon. The mission insignia was later seen, in 2143, along with other NASA mission insignias in the 602 Club. ( ) .}} * '''''Challenger (OV-099) - [[Challenger (disambiguation)|Starships Challenger]] :A memorial to this ship and its crew was seen at the beginning of . Mission insignias for two Challenger missions were displayed in the bar in Bozeman, Montana in 2063. ( ) .}} * Discovery (OV-103) - :The mission insignia for STS-33 was displayed in the bar in Bozeman, Montana in 2063. ( ) Two other mission insignias were displayed in the 602 Club in 2143. ( ) .}} * Atlantis (OV-104) - :In the early 21st century the Atlantis flew a mission which serviced the International Space Station. (Star Trek: Enterprise opening credits) .}} * Endeavour (OV-105) - [[USS Endeavour (disambiguation)|Starships Endeavour]] :Several mission insignias for Endeavor missions were displayed in the bar in the 602 Club. ( ) .}} For known missions, see Space shuttle missions. OV-165 type The space shuttle registered as OV-165 was a later type of shuttle used by Humans. (Star Trek: Enterprise) Rockwell X-30 Captain Edward Jellico kept a model of a Rockwell X-30 spacecraft in his ready room aboard the . ( ) An image of a Rockwell X-30 appeared in the time stream as the timeline realigned itself. ( ) Appendices Background information The first flight of the Columbia, and of the Space Shuttle Program, in 1981 is one of the real world events referenced in the Star Trek Chronology. Tragically, the Columbia and her crew were lost during re-entry twenty-two years later on mission STS-107. The Columbia was named after a Boston sloop famed for its exploration of the Pacific Northwest and the command module of Apollo 11. The cast and crew of dedicated their film to the astronauts of the shuttle Challenger after it exploded in 1986. The Endeavour was a replacement shuttle for the destroyed Challenger. Enterprise guest star Terry Virts piloted the shuttle on a to the International Space Station in February 2010. Another Endeavour astronaut, Mae Jemison, guest starred in . External links * *Human Spaceflight at NASA Category:Spacecraft de:Space Shuttle fr:Navette spatiale américaine ja:スペースシャトル